


The Guardian

by aldiara



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, The Lone Centurion, The Pandorica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir and Agron have a strange encounter during their wanderings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Roots" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

The thing sits in a field, square and eerie-looking. At first, Nasir thinks it’s a temple, but it seems to have no door. 

Agron sees only the Roman guarding it. He draws his sword.

The centurion calmly watches them approach. “I seek no quarrel. But if you try to harm the Pandorica, I will kill you.”

Agron snorts. “You can fucking try.”

Nasir nods at the black box. “What does it hold?” 

“My heart.” 

Something about his smooth sad face makes Nasir drag Agron back. Long after they’ve walked away, the centurion remains rooted in his spot, windswept and unmoving.


End file.
